


suffer together

by thirteenpaperstars



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Dorms, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rayllum, Sickfic, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenpaperstars/pseuds/thirteenpaperstars
Summary: “Just leave me here to dieee,” Callum moaned, face buried in his couch pillows. Rayla rolled her eyes from the dorm room’s kitchen.“You only have a cold. It’s not even that bad.”written for Rayllum Week 2019





	suffer together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey!  
> This fic was written for Rayllum week 2019 Day 5 buuuttt I wanted to publish it separately as well as in my multichapter because I'm thinking of doing a collection of these Modern College AUs.  
> Tell me what you think! I'm a bit nervous because I know it's kind of an overdone trope.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!

“Just leave me here to dieee,” Callum moaned, face buried in his couch pillows. Rayla rolled her eyes from the dorm room’s kitchen.

“You only have a cold. It’s not even that bad.”

“How would  _you_  know?”  

Rayla sighed. He was pathetic.

“I still say it’s unfair you got to skip  _all_  your classes today."

“You’d skip too if-” he started, cut off by another round of coughing. Callum’s microwave joined in the cacophony, beeping insistently. Rayla grabbed the pair of mugs inside and strode across the room, dodging piles of clothes and papers that were strewn about. She offered one of the mugs to Callum. He stared at the brown liquid swirling inside.

“Drink up.” she instructed, joining him on the couch and watching him take a few distatesful sips. His face wrinkled up in disgust.

“I will never understand you tea people,” he complained, setting the mug down.

“So did you really drag me out of class to insult my tea-making skills?”

“Oh please, you should be thanking me.”

“You’re still pathetic,” she said stubbornly.

“Good thing you love me then,” he said slyly, sitting up to kiss her cheek before she could push him away. Rayla scrambled to the other side of the couch.

“Eughh, you’re going to get  _me_ sick  _too_.” she cried, crossing her arms.

“Good, then you’ll have to suffer with me," he replied, swooping her into his arms.


End file.
